Halloween Love
by winged sapphire wolf
Summary: Yes, yes, I know! It's not Halloween, but I couldn't get it out sooner! Anyway, this is the tale of two lovers, cursed to live in there home for all eternity! They can only come out on Halloween night, where they try to find their missing light. Can the do it? Better summery inside! Mobiumshipping! Means YugixYamiXAtem! Enjoy! My longest one shot ever!


Sapphire: Hey Everybody!

Ashley: What are you doing now?!

Sapphire: Heh heh heh. I don't know what you are talking about.

Crystal: She means why are you writing another fanfiction?

Sapphire: For Halloween of course! Duh! And yes, I know it is not Halloween anymore, but I still want to do this! It should be great! (does Joey stands) Hahaha!

Ashley & Crystal: Why do we even bother?! (facepalm)

Sapphire: I'm just evil I guess. Anyway~! I don't own anything. Yu-Gi-Oh or it's characters? No, but do I wish. Someone do the summary!

Atem: I'll do it! (clears throat) We have waited and watched. Me and my mate have been stuck in this old house for years. The only time we can leave it is on Halloween night. Only one person can save us and that person is our light. But the only problem is, we don't know where he is? Who is he? Will we get out of this damned house or be forever stuck?

Sapphire: Thanks, and now for our featured story!

* * *

Halloween Love

* * *

"Come to us Little One, for you are our hopes and dreams. Come to us Aibou, break us from our curse and save us from the darkness. Come to us oh sweet angel, show us the beauty of your heart. Oh come to us oh precious light, bring light into our cold dead hearts."

A teenage boy was sitting in a window to a really old house. The house needed major repairs; the singles from the roof fell when the wind blew, the roof leaked, the shutter where coming off and would bang against the window when the wind was strong. The grass in front of the house was long and wild. Ivy and other climbing plants hanged and climbed the walls. All this made it look like a haunted house, which might be the case.

The inside faired a bit better, but not that much. The floors creaked. The windows were never cleaned. The furniture was falling apart; one of the couches had both legs missing on one side. The plumping leaked and was rusted here and there. There was little to no running water and if there was, it was usually cold. The rugs were molded and dusty. The whole placed looked abandoned, but two beings lived there.

The boy in the window tried to look out as best he could, trying to see how the outside world looked like. It had been years? Centuries? A millennium? He wasn't sure. The only time he and the other person could really leave this place was on Hallows eve night. Why you might ask? The answer is simple, but I will not tell you. You must simple listen to this tell of woe from the two themselves.

The boy sighed as he tried to clean the window, a miserable attempt though. The window was so caked with dust that it was hard to clean them. He sighed and let himself lay against the wall near the window. The boy missed running outside and let the warm sun warm his skin. He miss going out at night with his lover and watch the moon and stars shine bright in the night sky. He missed running and letting his wild side be free.

This boy is not a normal boy. Yes he looked normal, tall but not to and somewhat muscular. You see, if you look closer to his star-shaped hair of black with red outline and yellow lightning bolt streaks with yellow bangs that framed his angular face, you see two black wolf ears. He was paler than probably most and had crimson red eyes. And if you looked at his backside, you just see a black wolf tail. If you haven't guess yet, then let me save you the time, for you see this boy is a werewolf. Yes you think werewolf don't have their tails and ears out like he does, but then they don't call the creatures of the night demons for nothing now do they?

The wolf in this boy was craving the night air. The feel of his fur as the wind rush pass as he ran threw the forest near his home and the call of the wild that was never satisfied by running in the house. It just was not the same and plus his lover didn't really allow him to run in house anyway. So with nothing to do, he just sat by the window and watch as the world goes by and forget about them.

The door to the room he was in opened up to reveal a man that looked almost like the boy, except this young man was tan, like an the Egyptian he was. And instead of wolf ears and tail, two fangs stuck out from underneath his top lip. This young man was really a vampire and the lover to the werewolf. "Yami, what are you doing in here?" the vampire asked as he got closer to the wolf boy.

Yami sighed, "Nothing, just bored. I miss being outside," he said as he tried to look out the window again.

The vampire sighed as well. "I know you do. I do as well, Love." He placed a gentle hand on his lover's cheek and gently rubbed it.

"Atem," Yami said as he looked back to the vampire. "I want out of this place. How much longer do we have to wait?"

Atem sighed again. "I don't know Yami. It might be soon, or it might be twenty years from now. We just have to wait."

The wolf growl, "I don't want to wait any more! I want out damn it!" He was so fed up with this gloomily house and the curse that keep them here. He hit the glass with a fist, but the glass didn't break. It would never break. The curse kept it from that or any form of escape.

"Don't you think I don't?! I hate it here just as much, but we just got to wait. I'm sorry Yami," Atem said and pulled his lover into his arms.

Yami didn't try to resist and laid his head on Atem's shoulder as he let tears fall. "I'm sorry Atem."

"It's okay Yami," he said as he rubbed soothing circles onto his lover's back. He knew Yami hate waiting a year to able to run and let himself be what he was. It was hard on him to. Being a vampire and only having your lover as the only living being that he could feed off from was not fun. He hated drinking from him and so he would have to make sure to see his cousin about blood.

They were both thankful that they still had their families and each other, but the only time their families could come into the house was Halloween night. The curse prevented most people from coming into their house and that included their family, but when Halloween came the curse was lifted for this one night and they could walk out. Usually Atem and Yami would go out and spend time with their well off cousins and get supplies to last until next year's Halloween. But when they were done with that, they would go off and try and find their light. Their light was the only one who could break this curse.

Atem sat them down on the window still bench, with Yami sitting on his lap, and continued to calm and sooth his lover. As soon as Yami had calmed down and his cries became soft hiccups, he got out of Atem's lap and sat next to him, laying his head back on Atem's shoulder.

Atem smiled and placed his arm around Yami's shoulders. "Do you feel better now?" he asked and Yami nodded. "It's going to be okay Yami. We will find him and break-free. Who knows, maybe he'll come to us?"

Yami sighed, "Yeah that would be nice, but no one is going to come. Because of the curse no one can come in and we can't get out until Halloween night. Our families prefer to meet elsewhere then here and when people pass by, they walk across the street and run away from this place. This house scares them and I can't blame them."

Atem nodded and pulled the two up and onto the bed in the scarily filled room. The room only had the queen size bed on a four post bed and a wardrobe filled with a few clothes that belong to them. They really didn't need much since they couldn't go anywhere. So as to what they are wearing now, it was just shorts and tank tops.

Atem laid Yami down and tucked him in before slipping in himself. "Get some rest love. I know as soon as the door unlocks you'll be out in that forest within ten seconds."

Yami chuckled and closed his eyes, "Yeah, you're right." He laid against Atem's chest, "Sleep tight, Atè," and fell asleep. Atem gently kissed his lover's forehead before letting the darkness claim him and he fell asleep as well.

* * *

A teenage boy was walking down the street as he listened to his friends talk. This boy, who had the purest of hearts and kindest of smiles, was named Yugi Muto. He had gravity defying, tri-colored hair. It was black with red outline and yellow bangs covered and frame a cute and slightly chubby face. His big and kind eyes were the color of amethyst. He was paler then most and shorter, making him look like a child instead of the teen of 17 years he really was.

He was quiet and shy most of the time, but a person you could trust and would never go behind your back. He and his group of friends, Joey, Tristan, Duke, Tea, Malik, and Ryou, were heading towards Yugi's home, which was also a game shop called 'Kame Games' and ran by his grandpa, Solomon Muto. It was Friday and after school, so we all know what that means…It's the freakin' weekend. And on top of that it was going to be Halloween tomorrow, Saturday.

"So what should we do this year for Halloween?" Yugi asked as he looked back at his friends.

Joey shrugged, "Seto did invited us to his mansion for a party he and his lover Seth are throwing to celebrate the holiday."

"Yeah we should totally go to that!" Malik said before high-fiving Joey.

"Um…guys what about the sleep over at Joey's. I thought we were still doing that this year?" Yugi asked.

Malik and Ryou sighed, "Sorry Yugi, but we can't go," Ryou said.

Malik nodded, "Yeah our boyfriends have been begging to take us out for a while now and we agree to do it tonight."

Joey frowned, "Aw man! It's not the same without you two. But I can understand. Seto and Seth have been asking me out for a while now I just finally said yes. Our first date is…oops."

"You forgot about your date didn't you?" Tea asked.

Joey sheepishly grinned, "Yeah kind of." Everyone fell to the ground. "It's supposed to be tonight. I'm sorry guys!" he said before bowing his apology.

Yugi sighed and patted his best friend's shoulder, "It's alright Joey. Maybe we could do it another time." Joey looked back and saw a smile on his friend's face. "Thanks Yug. I'll make it up to all of ya." The others agreed to just spend the night alone and hang out before the party and continued to Yugi's place.

They got to the house/shop and went their separate ways. Yugi open the door to the shop and was welcome home by an old man in a white shirt and green overalls and a black bandana that covered his gray spiked hair. "Hello Yugi. Have a good day at school?" Solomon asked from behind the counter.

Yugi nodded and rushed upstairs where he quickly changed out of his uniform into a pair of washed out jeans with a few rips on the side and a black and grey graphic tee. He put on his boots and walked back down to the game shop, where he sat next to his grandpa. "So how was your day Grandpa?"

"It was fine. Got a new shipment of duel monsters card, so you can put those out later. Have a few customers and got the place stocked up," Grandpa said as he got up and pulled out a list from his pocket. "Yugi, could you do me a favor and go to the corner grocery store and pick up the things on this list?"

Yugi took the list, nodded, and grabbed his wallet before rushing out of the store and to the market. He wasn't really paying attention when he bumped into someone. He managed to stay up but the person he bumped into didn't and fell to the ground. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry!"

The person on the ground laughed, "It's okay my little brother! It happens." The person got up to her knees and turned around with a big smile on her face. She had brown and blue curly hair and grayish blue eyes.

Yugi smiled, "Sapphire! I'm so sorry for bumping into you like that!" He helped the girl up, but Sapphire just laughed it off.

"Yugi, you are too kind to this girl. Now what brings you here?" Sapphire asked.

Yugi pulled out his list and pointed to the nearby market, "I had to get the groceries this time. What are you doing here? Where are Ashley and Crystal? They are always attached to you."

Sapphire sighed, "Well they planned on have a date tonight since we got the call from Joey that the sleepover was canceled."

Yugi nodded, "Yep, he forgot he had a date with Seth and Seto tonight. So everyone is doing their own thing tonight."

Sapphire nodded and looked at an old house across the street. The old home looked abandoned and need to be either fixed or torn down, but Sapphire knew the reason this house was here and she would let nothing bad happen to it.

Yugi notice and looked at the house. A chill crawled down his back as he looked. He always saw this house when he went to the market, but always wondered what the story of this house was. "Sapphire? What is the story of that house? I've been meaning to ask Grandpa, but forgot."

Sapphire looked back at him, "That Yugi is a story that should be told by someone else. I only know what my Grandma told me."

"What did she tell you?" Yugi asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Sapphire turned back to the house and closed her eyes. "She told me that there were two people living that house a long time ago. They were in love with each other and were fine with it. But one day, an evil witch wanted to be with one of them. Neither wanted to break up and leave the other, their love for each of was too great. They turned the witch down and continued to live their lives in peace. But the witch was not happy with it and cursed them. If they could not love her, then no one could. So, she sealed them in their house and to this day they wait for one to set them free and bring light and love into their world and their hearts."

Yugi was looked more like the kid he looked with eyes wide and paying close attention. "Really?"

Sapphire nodded and opened her eyes to look at a certain window. "She also said that if you came here when all is quiet, you can hear one of the lovers saying something. My grandma always claimed it was a poem that was a way to break the curse. But I heard it last year at Halloween and I know it is a message to the light one."

Yugi was now very curious, "What was the message? What did it say?"

Sapphire turned to him with a sheepish toothy grin and said, "I forgot."

Yugi fell to the ground, "Oh Sapphire!"

Sapphire chucked, but stopped when the wind blew. She looked back at the house and back at the window. She saw a figure and was staring at it, trying to figure what it was.

Yugi sat back up and looked at Sapphire. He noticed her stare and looked back at the house, hoping to see what she saw. "Um…Sapphire? What are you staring at?"

She looked back at him and pointed to the window, "I saw something in the window on the right side." She looked back, "Right…there?" It was gone. "Where did it go?"

Yugi got up and dust himself off, "Maybe you were just seeing things."

Sapphire shook her head, she knew what she saw, but just in case, "Yeah, you're probably right. You should probably be in the market now."

Yugi blinked before looking down at the list still in his hand, "Crap! Thanks Sapphire. I got to go," he said as he ran towards the store.

"Yugi wait!" He turned around and stared at Sapphire. She stood tall and had a weird look in her eyes, "Beware, beware, Little One. For that house is no joke. If you go, then you must bare witness a tale of tragedy and of love. Set them free will be no simple task, Little Light."

Yugi was confused about what she said and was about to ask what she was talking about, but the wind picked up, carrying the leaves with it, and he had to cover his eyes. When it died down, he looked up and saw she was gone. "Weird?" He looked around and still saw no sign of her.

He just shook his head and continued on to the market. But before he completely left he took one last look at the house and couldn't help but to think back at what Sapphire had said. _**What did she mean 'a tale of tragedy and of love?' I don't understand that girl sometimes.**_ He shook his head again and went to the store.

Red eyes watched as the boy ran. "What do you think?" Yami asked as he turned away from the window. "The boy looks like an innocent version of us. He could be the one."

Atem sighed from his place on the bed, "He could or could not be. We just have to wait and see." Yami nodded and went back to looking, hoping to see that boy again.

* * *

Yugi was tossing and turning. He couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about that house and what Sapphire had said. _**I know Sapphire is into the paranormal and witchcraft and whatnot, but she couldn't be right about that house. It's just an old building that probably should be torn down or restore and saved as a historical site.**_ The thought of this house and the story of the lovers made him sad, _**That is sad though. Cursed to stay forever until your light comes. But what is this light? Who is the person of light that needs to set them free?**_ He puzzled and thought, but nothing came.

He sighed and looked at the clock. It was only 10:57 at night and Grandpa left earlier after dinner to see a friend outside of town and would not be back until late tomorrow evening.

So with a confused mind, he slipped back into his clothes from earlier and walked out of the house, locking the door behind him, he headed down the street for a quiet night walk around the block. He walked until he was across the street from the old house that had been on his mind.

He stared at it, _**I wonder what Sapphire and her grandmother said is true? Is there really a couple cursed in this house and does one of the lovers call out to their light threw a message or poem?**_ He looked around and saw that no one was around and listen closely, trying to hear it, but nothing came. He sighed and was about to leave when he heard it.

"Come to us Little One, for you are our hopes and dreams. Come to us Aibou, break us from our curse and save us from the darkness. Come to us oh sweet angel, show us the beauty of your heart. Oh come to us oh precious light, bring light into our cold dead hearts."

He paused, the voice sounded sad and begging a bit. He turned around and looked to the window Sapphire was looking at earlier and was shocked to see someone looking out. He couldn't get a real good look, but he could tell the person wasn't looking at him. "Someone's actually there and they sound lonely or upset. But that voice sounded so beautiful."

He looked around then back to the window, but saw that the figure had gone again. "Where did they go?" he shook his head. "I must be insane to do this, but if I don't then I'm just going to keep worrying and wondering."

He took in a deep breath before rushing over to the gate. He placed his hand on the rusted metal rods that made up the gate's door and looked to the front door. It looked like no one was there, but he knew he saw something. He pushed the gate open, surprised that it actually opened and not locked. "Probably because of the rust." He closed the gate and walked towards the door, it was quiet, not one sound. He walked up the stairs and on to the pouch, he looked and saw nothing on it.

He took another deep breath, "It's going to be okay Yugi. There is nothing in this house. It's not like in the movies. You'll walk in, look around, find nothing, and leave. Simple!" He put his hand on the door handle and turned it before opening the door.

* * *

Yami and Atem were upstairs and of course Yami was by the window and said his message or as he called it, his prayer. He thought he saw something on the street but it was to dark to see. Atem was on the bed reading something. He looked up at Yami and sighed, "Yami, I promise as soon as the door opens and we can walk out, you can do whatever you like. Including running around the streets. Now come to bed, it's late."

Yami shook his head, "I thought I saw someone on the street and they walked towards the house."

Atem sighed for the hundredth time that day and put his book onto the floor. "Yami, there is no way-"

"Hello! Is anybody here?!" they heard. They ran to door and peeked down the railing to see a shadow moving around. They looked each and nodded before walking down quietly.

* * *

Yugi looked around as he walked into the house. He closed the door and walked into a hallway. He saw a room on either side of the hall, one looked to be a study or library with six tall bookcases filled with books, three big relaxing chairs, a lounge chair, and a desk with an office chair. The other room looked like a living room with two couches and a coffee table in the middle.

Yugi walked farther down the hall and into a kitchen. The stove was old and looked to be an old wood stove and broken. There was a small counter next to it and in the middle was a table that had only two chairs. Yugi looked to his left and saw another room that was empty. He walked into the room and saw that it looked to be uncompleted with wall paper only half up and or probably just pealing away.

He was about to enter the doorway that connected this room to the study, when someone cleared their throat and said, "What are you doing in here?"

Yugi jumped and turned around and nearly jumped out of his sink when he saw two people that looked alike. Yugi placed a hand over his heart, hoping to calm the racing. He looked between the two and notice that they almost looked like him as well, but both were a bit taller than him and had yellow streaks going into the black of their hair and one was tan.

The tan one spoke, "I'll asks again, what are you doing in here?"

Yugi tried to speak in a calm voice, but he was still a little shaken, "I-I-I-I was j-j-j-just walking th-th-thru. I d-d-d-didn't k-k-k-know someone was actually l-l-living here."

The pale one huffed, "Well now you know and you can leave."

The tan one place a hand on the pale one's arm, "Hold up Yami. I want to know one thing first. How did you get in here?"

The pale one, Yami, blinked then looked back at Yugi. "Yeah, how did you get in here?! No one has been able to get in here before!"

Yugi took a step back, confused but still a little scared, before he replied, "I just open the door and walked in. It wasn't locked. And what do you mean no one has been able to get in here before?"

The tan one sighed and composed himself, making sure his fangs didn't show, "I apology if we scared you. Its not often we get visitors. My name is Atem and this is my lover, Yami."

They both bowed. Yugi smiled and bowed as well, "My name is Yugi. I'm sorry for trespassing. I heard this sad, but beautiful poem or message and I saw someone in the window. I got curious, so I came in. I guess I let my curiosity get the best of me," he said with a small chuckle.

To the two, it sounded like little bells chiming. They looked at the little one in front and couldn't help feeling protective and attractive towards him. Yami walked towards him and place a hand on his shoulder. "Why don't we go into the study and talk? It's been awhile since we had anyone over."

Yami lead him over to a couch that he missed and Yami sat him across it in one of the big comfy chairs. Atem walked in and sat down on the couch while Yami flopped next to him. Atem glared at him, but Yami ignored it and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

Yugi giggled a bit, but he was a bit envious of the two. He longed for someone to love him, but no one was ever interested in him. He smiled and asked, "So how long have you two been in this house? And you still didn't answer my earlier question."

Atem and Yami looked at each other and whispered to each other. Yugi couldn't hear what they were saying, but it was then that he notice two black wolf ear on Yami's head. His jaw dropped a bit, but Atem and Yami noticed.

Yami sighed before smirk, "I take it you notice the ears, huh?" Yugi nodded, still looking at the ears. He wanted to touch them, they looked soft. "Well if you haven't guessed by now, then let me tell you. I am a werewolf."

Yugi blinked then gasped, "Werewolf! They don't exist."

Yami shook his head and stood up before change into his full wolf form. His whole body changed, he stood on all fours, he had black lush fur, his ears and tail were tipped in red and yellow markings were on the top of his head and the sides of his face.

Yugi was too shocked to say or move. Yami walked towards him and nuzzled his head against the little one's leg. Yugi jumped a bit, but when he realized that Yami wasn't going to hurt him, he carefully laid his hand on top of Yami's head and gently patted. Yami hummed in blessed, or close to it. Yugi giggled a bit and scratched behind his ear. Yami howled a bit and leaned against Yugi, content with the scratching as it continued.

Atem chuckled, "Its looks like he likes ya."

Yugi nodded, "So are you a werewolf too?"

Atem shook his head and let his fangs extend, "No, I'm a vampire."

Yugi looked down and notice Yami looking at his lover. He rushed over and changed back before flopping back on the couch. Atem glared at him, "Yami! I told you to never flop on the couch. Remember what happened to the other one?" he said as he pointed to the couch in the living room that was slanted.

Yami pouted, "But Atem. I can't help it. It's the wolf in me." Atem sighed and shook his head.

Yugi couldn't help but laugh at the two's corkiness. "You two are like an old married couple."

Atem and Yami looked at him with a gentle smile before Atem wrapped his arms around Yami. "We are actually. We have been together for the last five hundred years. Ain't that right love?" Atem said before kissing Yami's cheek.

Yami nodded, "Yep! And unfortunately we have been in this house just as long."

"What do you mean by that?" Yugi asked.

Atem sighed and held Yami close when he heard him growl a bit. Yugi gulped, "Sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

Yami stopped, "No I'm sorry. It's just a touchy subject for us."

Atem nodded, "Yeah, we haven't told this to anyone but our cousins."

"You guys still have family?"

The both nodded, "Yeah, you might have heard of them. They are Seto and Seth Kaiba. Owners of Kaiba corp.," Atem said.

Yugi gasped, "Your cousins are Seto and Seth! I'm one of their friends."

"Really?!" Yugi nodded.

Yami huffed and whispered to Atem, "Then why did they tell us they know such a cutie?"

Atem shrugged and whispered back, "Maybe they didn't want their true identities discovered?"

"Um guys?" They looked back at Yugi, who was waving his hand.

"Sorry Little one," Atem said and inwardly smirked when he saw the blush on Yugi face.

Yami just smirked, "Yep, they are our cousins. Seto is mine, while Seth is Atem's."

Yugi nodded, "So what is your story?"

Atem hummed before telling their story, "Well, a long time ago I was a Pharaoh. But I was attacked by another vampire and he turned me and my cousin. We left Egypt soon after that, seeing as the people didn't want to be ruled by a vampire. We traveled the world before eventually going our own ways. That was maybe three thousand years ago. I traveled by myself for a while before I met Yami."

Yami snuggled against Atem, "Yeah and that was about a thousand years ago. I was just a normal person, but I was an orphan. My parents had given me up because they didn't want to have kids, so they sold me to a sorcerer and he abused me. I had managed to escape and ran into the forest, but I forgot that the forest was the home to the werewolves. They found me and one had managed to bite me. They were about to eat me when Atem came. He fought off every single wolf and took me back to his home."

Yami smiled to Atem before kissing him on the lips. "When we got back I patched him back up and helped him through the transformation stage and taught him how to survive being a creature of the night. We agreed to stay together, because neither one of us wanted to part and we traveled together and we eventually fell in love with each other," Atem said.

Yami smiled became less as he talked, "We found a place that was the perfect spot to live without fear someone would come after us and built our home. This house. It was beautiful then."

Atem rubbed his hand up and down Yami's arm as he spoke, "Then five or so years later after that, a witch stumbled onto our land. She was hurt and weak, so we helped her. She was friendly at first and would help us out here and there, but then she started to flirt with me. I didn't notice at first until Yami would start to hold onto me more. Then she started to hit on Yami! We turned her down on numerous occasions, but she wouldn't stop. Then we just kicked her out of the house."

Yami sighed, "After that she came back begging us to take her back or that we were perfect together. We turned her down every time. After a while she didn't show up and we relaxed. We even got married by some other creatures of the night and we're happy until she came back." This time it was Atem who growled as the memory of that awful day played back.

_Flashback_

_I was moving some lumber into the house, it was fall and winter was fast approaching. I already had the cellar full with lumber, bottles of blood for me, meat packed in salt for Yami, and other things to survive. I'm going to have to get Yami so we can go down to the human village to get anything we forgot. We need to stock up so we don't have to go down there. We don't need the humans to know about us, less we want to be chased and forced to move or worse._

_I close the doors to the cellar and walk to the front only to see Yami and Anzu, the witch we helped out, back again. Yami was yelling at her, "What the hell are you doing here?! I thought we told you that you're not welcome here anymore!"_

_Anzu snarls, "I want to talk to Atem! Now where is he?!"_

"_None of your business! Now get out of here!" Yami spit back._

_I decide to come out from the shadow of our house and confront the girl. "What the hell do you want Anzu! You're not welcome here!"_

_Anzu smiles and rush over to me, "Atem!" I move out of the way just as she flung herself at me. She lands on the ground before she turns to me, "Atem?" she says._

_I feel my fangs lengthen as my anger rises, "Anzu get off our land now! I told you we don't love you! I don't love you! Get it thru your thinks skulk, ugly bitch! I hate you! Yami hates you! We don't want you here! Go already!"_

_Anzu glares daggers at me, but I didn't care. I walk over to Yami and put my arms around him. _

_"Anzu, just leave and find someone else. There is someone out there for you and it is not us. Get out and stay away from us!" Yami yells. I can tell he would change and chase after this girl if she didn't leave and I might just let him._

_I pull him closer and give him a gentle kiss to the cheek to calm him down a bit, which he does. We look at each other and start to go inside when we hear an evil laugh. We turn around to see Anzu still standing there, looking down, making her bangs cover her eyes. "So you still won't join me?" she asks._

_I pull away from Yami and stand on the front step in front of her and cross my arms, "No. Now leave." I was about to turn when I hear someone yelling, "Don't go back into your house!" I look to see who it is, it's our friend Tiffany. "Don't enter the house! She's planning to curse you both!"_

_Both me and Yami gasp and Yami rushes to my side. Tiffany runs up to us, but just before she could reach pass Anzu, she is pushed back by some kind of magical force and hits a tree. _

_"TIFFANY!" we both scream. She doesn't move, but we do hear a moan, so she is still alive._

_We try to run to her, but we're stuck in our places. I look to Anzu to see why and there she is, chanting something under her breath. I pull Yami closer and we try to get off the pouch, but we can't._

"_If you won't love me, then no one can!" Anzu yells, before glowing black. She raises her hands and summoned her magic. "Oh hear me great spirits, seal these two away! Make them never leave this hollow home! To forever rot away and to never beloved again! Let darkness fill their hearts and insanity peck away at their brains!"_

_We can feel the magic raising and grab us by our legs and drag us into you house. We grab onto each other and the porch to keep us from being pulled in, but the shadow magic is too strong for us. We pull and pull, but it's not enough and eventually the shadows drag Yami in._

"_Atem!" he yells as he is being pulled in._

"_Yami!" I try to reach out to him, but I can't. I look back at Anzu who has the wickedest of smirks on her face._

_She holds out her hand and says, "You don't have to suffer Atem. You can join me and be free of this curse or suffer with that mutt. What do you choose?"_

_I look back to the open door and see the hall is dark and bleak. I look back and see Anzu still standing there. "I choose…Yami!" I let go and let the shadow drag me in. I hear Anzu yell, but I don't know what as the shadows and darkness take over me and I pass out._

"_Atem! Atem, please wake up! Please!" I hear Yami and slowly open my eyes. I see his concern face and notice that we are in the living room. I sit up with some help from Yami. "Oh thank Ra you are okay," he said with tears running down his face._

_I pull him close and wipe away the tears. As soon as he is calm, I asks, "What happened Yami? Where is Anzu?"_

_He looks out the window. "As soon as the shadows let go of me I ran to the door and tried to get out but couldn't, so I rush to the window and saw you being dragged in. I was about to rush to you, but I saw Tiffany rush over to Anzu. She just finished the spell. Tiffany started to fight her and using her light magic, Tiffany won. Anzu turned to dust and Tiffany rushed to the door and tried to unlock it, but it would not move. We're stuck in here Atem."_

_My eyes widen as I rush to the door, ignoring the dizzy feeling in my head, and rush to the door. I pull at the knob and pull with all of my vampire strength, but it would not budge! I bang at it, ram into it, everything you could think of, but nothing worked._

_I turn around and lean against the door. Yami is standing in the doorway, tears have come back to his beautiful eyes. I get up and rush over to his side and hold him close as he cries._

_He looked up with puffy eyes, "What are we going to do Atem."_

_I really didn't know what to do, but I just can't tell him that. I was about to say something to calm him down, but there was a knock at the window. We rush over to the window to see Tiffany standing there. "Yami! Atem!"_

_We try to open the window, but can't. Just like the door they would not move._

_Tiffany frowns and moves out of the way, showing several sorcerers. I recognize them as the sorcery council of magical use. They monitor most wizards and witches powers to make sure one didn't use it for evil purposes. The head, I recognize as a good friend of mine and Yami's, his name is Matthew._

_Matthew frowned as he sense the magic used to trap us. "I'm sorry my friends, but there isn't much we can do for you. You guys are stuck," he says._

_Both me and Yami pale. We were stuck in our house for the rest of our immortal lives in here. Yami grabs my hand, I can tell he is really upset by the way his hand is shaking. "There must be a way?" I asks, no pleading to our friend. I don't want to see Yami suffering like this, he deserves to live and be able to go outside. He wasn't meant to be inside all the time._

_Tiffany walks next to him and lays a gentle hand on the window. Yami and I place our hands over hers. "My friends, I am so sorry. I over heard her plans and I tried to get here as soon as I could. But that damn snake captured me first and locked me away. I just barely had enough magic to get out. I am so sorry," she says as tears ran down her own face._

"_Um master Kotodama?" Everyone turn to see a girl in her late teens to early twenty. She was holding something in her arms. The girl looked like she had been beaten and tossed in a dungeon and left there for weeks._

"_Aya, what happened to you? What did that bitch do to you?" Tiffany asks as she held Aya. I knew this girl, she was close to Tiffany and they care for each other like sisters. Aya had been given to Anzu to learn from her, but Anzu never really taught anything and she had to learn from Tiffany. "What is that in your arms Aya?"_

_Aya looks down at the bundle and walks closer to the window so we could see. In her arms is a baby. The little one had small tufts of black hair and pale sink, and unfortunately it had blue eyes like Anzu._

_I look back at her, "It's Anzu's child, isn't it?" Aya nods and I sigh. "What is it's name?" I ask._

_Aya shook her head, "Anzu never wanted this child so she has no name."_

"_Aya," the girl turns to Matthew, "What are you doing here?"_

_Aya hands over the child to Tiffany and pulls out a book. She flips it to the page and told them, "This is the spell that Anzu used on Yami and Atem. There is a way to break it, but I'm afraid it will take time and patience."_

_My headshots up and looks at the girl. There is a way. We could be free. Aya hands over the book and Matthew sighs before looking at me and Yami with a frown. "You can only be free with your light one."_

_**End of flashback**_

"What did he mean 'with you light one'?" Yugi asked. He moved to the couch and sat next to Atem during halfway into the story. He had Yami's wolf head in his lap and gently scratching behind his ear again. Of course Yami was in bliss.

Atem looked at him before gently patted Yami's head, "We had to find the one who could make us whole, our light half. Only he can break this curse and set us free."

"What happened after that?" Yugi asked.

Yami sat back up and changed back. "Aya took Anzu's baby, she named her Ren, and raised her to the best she could. Tiffany would visit us as much as she could, but that stopped when she and Matthew got married and started to have children of their own. They tried to find our light, but to no avail. They died, but they and their family promise to watch after us and make sure nothing happens to this house," He said as he looked to the ceiling.

Atem sighed, "Truthfully Yugi, I would not be surprise if it was you that we have been waiting for."

Yugi gasped, "What? Why me? I'm nothing special."

"That's not true. You were able to walk into this house with no problem," Yami explained. "No one has been able to. Not even our cousins!"

Yugi shook his head, "That still doesn't make me special. I don't have wings, or fangs, or wolf ears and tails, or magic! How can I be the light you guys need?"

Atem took his left hand and Yami took his right. "Having you here is helping us. We haven't had anyone visit us in years. It's nice to talk to other people. We can't have a phone or any electricity, so there is no way to talk to others. We get lonely and having you here is nice," Atem said as he gently laid a kiss on Yugi's hand.

Yugi blushed a bit. He did feel very welcome here and he did want to help anyway possible. He also couldn't help feeling something for the two. Maybe it was just pity? No, it couldn't be that. Maybe he was feeling something special for them, but what?

Yami smirked as he kissed Yugi's other hand and said, "Well I can tell that there is something very magical about you, Yugi. It may not be real magic, but it is magical."

Yugi blushed even worse, _**Ra help me.**_ He looked down to the ground to try and hide the blush, but Atem and Yami still saw it and where smirking until the sound of two stomachs growling was heard. They both blushed and lowered their heads. Yugi looked up and looked at both, "I take it that you guys are hungry? When's the last time you two ate?"

Yami slid back into the couch, "I had some salted pork, but it was not good and I'm tired of salted meat!"

Yugi raised an eyebrow, "Salted Meat?"

Yami nodded, "Yeah we don't have electricity, so we have no fridge. We have to use the old way to save meat. I'm getting so sick of it. I just want something else, like a cheese pizza."

Yugi hummed before snapping his fingers, "I have an idea, but first, what about you Atem?"

Atem looked away as he got up, "I'm fine."

Yami angrily sighed, "He hasn't had a proper meal in three days. If he doesn't eat soon he'll go into bloodlust and chew my hid out!"

Atem growled as he looked back at Yami, his eyes darken, "I told you I'm fine!" Yugi was scared a bit and moved closer to Yami.

Yami pulled Yugi closer to get him away just in case. Atem notice the fear in Yugi's eyes and sighed as he tried to calm down. He sat down in the chair Yugi was in a while ago and closed his eyes.

Yami moved his arms from Yugi and walked over to Atem. He knelt next to him and said, "Atem please. Tell us."

Atem took a few relaxing breaths and said, "I haven't eaten anything for five days. I only took small sips from you. But I need more or I'll go into bloodlust." Yami carefully cuddled against his leg and Atem gently patted his head.

Yugi watch for a minute, _**I have to help them! Light or not, I can't let these two wait any longer for food!**_ With a look of determination, he stood up and said, "I'll be right back you guys!" and rushed out of the door with Atem and Yami giving the doorway a confusing look.

"Where do you think he is going?" Yami asked.

Atem shook his head, "I don't know, but I hope he won't tell anybody about us."

Yami cuddled closer, "I think we can trust him."

Atem raised his elegant eyebrow, "And why is that?"

Yami sighed in contentment, "Because, he doesn't realize that is actually a light sorcerer."

Atem gasped, "Really? How could you tell?"

Yami huffed and pouted, "Atem, after all these years you should know me by now!" He sighed, "Ever since I was sold to that sorcerer I could tell who has magic and what kind of magic."

Atem nodded, "Yeah, I forgot you could do that." He leaned back in the chair and thought out loud, "So he is a light sorcerer? Hmm? Maybe he really is our light."

Yami got off the floor and sat on Atem's lap, "I don't care if he isn't. He is freaking cute and beautiful."

Atem pulled Yami close and held him, "Yeah, he is. I think that he might be what we need in our life." He kissed Yami on the forehead and the two waited for Yugi to reappear.

* * *

Yugi rushed down the street, he managed to run back home and made a cheese pizza for Yami and got a sharp knife. He was going to help these two no matter what. He slowed down when the house came into view and took a few breaths. Once done, he opened the door with no problem and yelled, "Did somebody order a cheese pizza!"

He walked down the hallway when Yami and Atem stuck their heads out of the living room doorway. Yugi smiled and said, "I made a pizza for you Yami since everywhere else is closed."

Both older boys took a whiff of the cheesy goodness and immediately their mouths watered. Yami smiled and lead the younger into the living room. Yugi placed the pizza down and took off the foil, releasing more of the delicious aroma! Yami smile grew as he was about to grab it, but hand slap kept him from the cheesy-ness.

Yugi waved his finger, "Wait a minute. It's still a bit hot and it needs to be cut." He pulled out the knife from his bag _**(A/N: He brought his bag and put the knife in that. I'm not that stupid to let him run around with a knife in his hand. Might get locked up for that or something.)**_ and cut the pizza into 8 slices.

He pulled out a paper plate from his bag, put a slice on it, and hand it over to Yami. Yami nodded his thanks before he blew on the slice and ate it. He hummed in bliss as he continued to eat.

Atem smiled as he watched his lover enjoy the pizza. He was happy that Yugi had done this for Yami. He continued to watch as Yami ate another slice before the smell of blood hit his nose. Even Yami stopped when he smelt it too. They looked to Yugi who had a just slit his wrist. He put the knife down and offered his wrist to him. Atem was dumbfounded.

Yugi sighed and held it closer to Atem's mouth. "Please, drink from me. I don't want you to starve," he said as he gave Atem the puppy eyes.

Atem gulped at the look, it was freaking adorable and how can he say no. He looked down at the offered wrist and said, "Are you sure?" Yugi nodded, "Okay." He took hold and placed his lips on the bleeding wrist and started to suck. The moment Yugi's blood hit Atem's tongue, Atem almost lost it. It was the sweetest thing he ever had. It was just as good, if not better, as Yami's. Atem hummed in delight and continued to suck.

Yami finished his six slice of pizza and looked over to the two. He smiled at the look on Atem's face, but frowned when he notice that Yugi looked like he could almost faint. "Atem." Atem didn't say anything and Yami got worried, "Atem! That's enough! You're going to drain him dry!" He rushed over just in time to catch Yugi. He pulled Yugi's wrist away from Atem and held him close.

Atem blinked and hissed when he notice his food was gone. Yami growled and held Yugi closer. "Atem, control yourself. You almost killed Yugi!" Atem blinked again and notice the bundle in his lover's arms.

He gasped, "Oh my! Yugi, I'm so sorry!" He grabbed the still bleeding wrist and licked it clean, healing it in the process.

Yugi looked up and weakly nodded, "It's okay Atem. As long as you are feed and feeling better, then I don't mind." He weakly smiled as his eyes closed and letting sleep take over.

Both older males sighed and Yami glared at Atem. Atem hanged his head, he felt shameful, but he couldn't help it. Yugi's blood was so tasty and he was really hungry. Yami sighed again and lifted Yugi into his arms and started walk to the stairs. Atem followed behind, "Yami?" he asked looking at Yami's back.

Yami looked back, "Well since we can't leave yet and he fell asleep, he just has to stay here with us and sleep in our bed." Atem nodded and followed Yami to their bedroom. Yami gently placed Yugi in the middle of the bed and took of his shoes while Atem carefully took off Yugi's jacket. He placed the boy's head on the pillows and pulled the sheets over him.

Yami smiled and got under the covers and snuggled close to Yugi. Atem chuckled a bit before he blew out the candle and got under the covers as well. Yugi unconsciously snuggled into Atem, laying his head on Atem's chest. The man blushed a bit and heard Yami chuckle before getting comfortable and falling asleep as well.

Atem gave sigh, but a happy sigh. This just felt right. He carefully gave Yami a kiss on the forehead before giving one to Yugi's forehead and let the darkness take him off to dreamland, where for once his dreams where peaceful and filled with him, Yami, and their new love, Yugi.

* * *

The sunlight creaked in threw the curtains and hit pale skin. Yugi groaned as the light hit him. He tried to move, but realize he couldn't. He opened his eyes and saw a tan chest moving. He was about to freak when a soothing voice spoke, "Good morning Little One."

Yugi looked up to the face and smiled when he saw Atem's face. "Morning, Atem!" he said getting out of the embrace, only to be pulled back. He looked behind him and smiled as he saw Yami snuggle closer. Then the memories of last night came back.

He looked back to Atem and asked, "How do you feel. I hope you're better now."

Atem nodded, "Much better. I haven't had a decent meal in a long time. Thank you Yugi." he said and kissed Yugi's forehead. Yugi blushed, but it got darker when his own stomach growled.

Yami must have heard it and growled in his sleep, making both Yugi and Atem laugh. He opened his eyes and groggily said, "Morning."

Atem smirked, "Morning sleeping beauty!"

Yami huffed and turned around, trying to go back to sleep. Yugi chuckled and shook Yami's shoulders, "Yami! Come on, it's morning!" he said.

Yami looked back and smiled, "Okay, okay. I'm up, I'm up." Yami sat up and kissed Yugi's

forehead, making the teen blush, before kissing his lover. "So what are we going to do today?" he asked as he put his head on his knees.

Atem shrugged, "I have no idea. We usually sleep this day so we can stay up."

Yugi raised an eyebrow, "Why is that?" he asked.

"Because we usually get supplies first before we can have any fun. I usually let Yami run in the nearby forest to let off some steam while I go and get something to drink," Atem explained.

Yami nodded, "I go crazy if I don't get a chance to let my wild side out this night. Just to feel the wind rushing past my fur, my paws hitting the dirt and grass, and my ear are open to hear the sounds of nature. It's blissful! I miss it so much." He sighed as he flopped back onto the bed.

Yugi smiled sadly, he felt bad for his new…friends? Yeah he could call them that, but lovers? Not yet. They had to win his heart first, but that was happening really fast.

He got out of the bed and put on his coat and shoes, "How about I go and get breakfast?" he said as he tried to stand, but fell forward a bit. Atem and Yami grabbed an arm and pulled him back onto the bed. He weakly chuckled, "Guess I'm still tired from last night's feeding, huh?"

Atem frowned, "I'm so sorry, Little One. I didn't mean to take that much. Your blood was just so tempting," he said as he held Yugi closer. Yugi weakly smiled and said, "It's okay Atem. You needed to feed, and I would do it again if you need it again."

Atem just blinked, shocked that this little human would help him and his lover out so much. Any human that came near them would be too scared and would either run or try and kill them. But here was Yugi, not scared or freight and not trying to run or kill them. Atem smiled and kissed Yugi's cheek, enjoy the deep red painted on the young one's face.

Yami chuckled, "It looks like he like you a lot. I can't blame him though. You have done something most humans would not do; you helped us out instead of running away or killed us."

"What? No one helped you before?" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded, "Yeah. Before we moved here, we were always chased out of a town because the people were afraid of us and didn't want us to hurt them, so we never had anyone to rely on other than each other. Then we met Tiffany and others of our kind!"

Atem chuckled, "I remember the day we met Tiffany. She was going to get herbs to help a cat demon that was tortured by the human that lived nearby. We had just gotten out of the last town, barely clinging to life, well I was. Yami was struggling to carry me and he broken his ankle. We didn't know where we were going. We walked as best as we could until we came to this clearing. There was this girl dressed in a blue and purple dress, with hair that was brown and blue. The strangest thing I ever saw."

"We tried to avoid her, because all we knew was that she could be a human that could finish us off in our weaken state. I tried to move us to somewhere else, but I tripped over a tree root and we both collapsed on the ground. We both had no strength to move. We just waited for her to scream or anything that meant we were dead, but she walked over and laid a gentle hand onto my shoulder and asked us what happened. I don't remember what else happened, I fell unconscious," Yami explained.

Atem continued, "We woke in this little house. The door open up and there stood the girl from before. I pulled Yami over and the girl just laughs. She introduces herself as Tiffany, the kind witch and laid two trays of food in front of us. We were shock to see a witch. They usually hid in towns and try to blend in. She was super friendly and patched us back up. She told us everything we need to know about the land we were in and helped us build this house! She was our best friend."

Yami got closer to Atem and cuddled next to him, "I miss her too."

Yugi managed to get up and sit in front of the two and was about to say something when his cell phone went off, making everyone jump. They looked around before Yugi pulled out his phone and sheepishly grinned, "My bad. I forgot I had it." Atem and Yami sighed and flopped back on the bed with a laugh. Yugi chuckled before he answered his phone, "Hello, you reached Yugi! What's up?!"

Sapphire giggled, "_Hey Yugi. I just wondered if you wanted to spend the day with me and the others before we crash Seto's and Seth's party!"_

Yugi sighed, he didn't want to leave Yami and Atem, but he did promise to hang out with his friends today. "Well…I do, but I have a small problem," he said as he looked to Atem and Yami who were giving him each a look of confusion.

"_And what is that?"_ Sapphire asked.

"Well…you know how you said not to go into that house, yesterday?" he said with hesitation.

"…"

"Sapphire? Are you there?" he said.

He pulled the phone back just in time when Sapphire yelled, "_YOU DID NOT GO INTO THAT HOUSE YUGI!_"

Yugi sheepishly grinned, "Well…You know how my curiosity gets! I wanted to know if the legend was true and…Sapphire?" The line went dead and he paled. "I'm so dead."

Atem pulled Yugi back towards them and asked, "Uh, what just happened?"

"Why are you so pale and said 'I'm so dead'? Is someone after you? Because if they are, I'm going to kill them first!" Yami said as he got out of the bed.

"No!" Yugi pulled him back down and said, "You don't want to mess with Sapphire! She can be scary!"

"And who is this Sapphire? She doesn't hurt you, does she?" Atem asked.

Yugi smiled and shook his head, "No, Sapphire is my best friend! We grew up together and she is like a big sister to me."

"Then why does she want to kill you?" Yami asked.

Yugi sheepishly chuckled before sighing, "She didn't want me to go into this house. She gave me this weird warning before she left. It peaked my curiosity and I had to check it out. That's why I was in here last night. I just wanted to see if the stories and legends were true. I'm sorry." He hanged his head and waited for the yelling or anything, but instead of those things he got a two pairs of strong arms wrapped around him. He looked at both with confusion.

The two chuckled, "Oh Yugi. We are not mad, we are happy actually!" Yami said as he cuddled with Yugi.

Atem nodded, "We thought we would never find someone that would help us, and you did. You were able to walk in here with no problems and you didn't run away from us. You helped us, we are eternally grateful, Little One." He cuddled closer as well and both gave Yugi a kiss on the forehead.

Yugi blush was so red a tomato might be jealous of the color. He hid his face in Atem's chest, "You guys really know how to make me blush. I'm going to faint at this rate!"

Atem chuckled as he pulled all three down and they all laid in each other's arms. The three stayed like that way until the sound of pounding was heard and voice yelling, "YUGI HIKARI MUTO! YOU BETTER OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW AND COME OUT FROM WHEREVER YOU'RE HIDING! DON'T MAKE ME GET UGLY!

"You're always saying that but you never do!" yelled a different voice.

"Shut up Ashley! GET! DOWN! NOW!" yelled the first voice.

Yugi sighed and tried to get up again. Atem and Yami helped him back up and Yami lifted him into his arms and carried him downstairs via bridle style. Yugi blushed the whole time and hid his face in the crook of Yami's neck. Atem smiled at the cuteness and tried to open the door, but to no avail.

Yami gently put Yugi down onto his feet and stood behind him just in case he fell. Yugi sighed and open the door. Standing there was a very irate Sapphire and the rest of the gang; Joey, Tristan, Tea, Ryou, Malik, Ashley, and Crystal. Yugi sheepishly grinned and said, "Hey guys. What's up?"

Sapphire had her foot tapping as she spoke, "You went in. You went in!" She started to walk in but stopped and stood back. "Can you come out Yugi so we can talk?" Sapphire asked.

"Why not just go in? It is a bit cold today," Ryou asked.

"Yeah I'm sure the nice gentle man behind Yug wouldn't mind if we came in, right?" Joey asked.

Yugi raised an eyebrow and looked behind and only saw Yami, "Where is Atem?" he asked.

Yami sighed, "He can't be in the light anymore. It burns him," he whispered to him. Yugi nodded.

Ashley huffed and walk towards the door, "Well I'm not waiting. I'm freaking cold here and getting hungry," she said as she tried to step through the doorway, but hit the invisible wall.

"And that's why I stepped back. I wish you all would listen to me! I am right about some things!" Sapphire huffed.

Yami looked closely at Sapphire before he said in a low voice, "Tiffany?"

Sapphire gave him a bittersweet smile, "No, I'm her descendant, but also her reincarnation. Sapphire Wolf is the name, witchcraft is my game," she said making a black and blue witch hat appear on her head.

Everyone just gave her a blank expression except Yami who just smiled, "You're just like her! Usually she could make a group just as confuse without explaining anything."

Sapphire giggled, "It runs in the family!"

Joey was the first to asks, "Uh, what's going on here?"

Sapphire sighed, "It's a long story that I feel that Yugi can explain. I guess it is a good thing I brought this stuff," she said holding up a bag.

Yugi grabbed the bag and opened it to see a green glass bottle and a couple of sandwiches. He gave the girl a questioning look and asked, "What is this for?"

Sapphire sighed and pulled out the bottle, "This is a bottle of blood for the vampire and the sandwiches are for the werewolf. They can eat this while we take you to breakfast and you tell us what is going on." She put the stuff back and walked down the porch steps. "You guys might want to hurry up. You know Seto and Seth don't want to stand around forever. They don't want to be here until later," she said as she walked towards the stretched limo.

Everyone was still confused and walked back to the limo. Yugi sighed and gave Yami the bag before hugging him and telling him that he would be back later. Yami gave him two kisses on the forehead and watch as Yugi closed the door. He sighed and walked into the living room where Atem was. The windows were so dusty it was hard for light to get in. He watch as Yugi got into the limo and drove off. "Was that Tiffany's descendant?"

Yami nodded, "Yeah, it was. She looks so much like her. I wonder if Matthew was reborn as well?"

Atem just shrugged before turning around and taking the bag away from Yami and sat down on the couch drinking the blood. Yami sighed and took a spot next to him and ate the sandwiches in silence. He gently laid his head on Atem's shoulders as he continued to eat and Atem place his arm around him.

* * *

They sat there just eating, well most were. Sapphire was glaring at Yugi, not even touching her food while Yugi was just looking down at his and poking at it. The tension was thick. Joey sighed, "Alright, I'll bite. What is going on? Why are you staring at Yug? What has he done?"

"Yugi didn't listen to me and went into that old house. I told him not to and he still did," Sapphire said, the glare never dying.

Yugi sighed and looked back up at Sapphire, "Well I'm sorry Sapphire. I guess I let my curiosity get the best of me, but I'm glad I did. Yami and Atem need my help!"

The other blinked with confusion, with the exception of Seto, Seth, Marik, Mariku, Bakura, and Akefia. They looked at each other before looking at Yugi.

"How did you managed to get into that house? No one has been able to get in before other than on Halloween night." Seth asked.

Yugi sighed, looked around to make sure no one was listening to them, and told them everything that happened last night. To say everyone was shocked and confused was an understatement. Those who understood just nodded their heads and started to talk among themselves while the other just stared at Yugi.

"So…you found a…vampire and a werewolf…in the old house?" Tea asked in disbelief. "You're joking right?"

Yugi shook his head, "No, I'm not. These guys need help and I'm going to do just that! I'm going to help them and find their missing light."

"And what if you are this 'missing light'? What do you have to do to set them free?" Malik asked.

"They have to find the one who completes them, their light one. They must love and protect him while he helps and falls in love with them. Only true love can set them free from their wicked curse," Sapphire said as she moved her gaze to Tea. The girl just looked down to get away from the death stare.

"Sapphire? How do you know?" Joey asked.

Sapphire sighed again, "Because I am a witch. My descendant helped them out and became friends with them. She was there when Anzu trapped them in their house with an evil curse. Many believe I am her reincarnation and I am here to help the light one out."

"Well light one or not, I will help them. They are really nice guys and they don't deserve that," Yugi said as he ate his food.

"Well I wish you good luck at getting our cousins out. They could use someone like you in their lives, right Seth?" Seto asked before taking a sip of his coffee. Seth nodded in agreement.

"Wait! They are your cousins! Why did you tell me before you guys had cousins?" Joey asked a bit hurt that his lovers didn't tell him about that.

Seto, Seth, Marik, Mariku, Bakura, and Akfia sighed before they continued to eat and all said, "We'll explain after breakfast." The others just looked at each other before shrugging their shoulders and continued to eat.

Soon everyone was at Yugi's place. Yugi wanted to get a quick shower in, so everyone was downstairs waiting for him. He walked in clean and fresh, wearing black leather pants and a dark blue long sleeve shirt. "Okay you six. Talk!" he said as he sat down in a big comfy chair.

"Well I'll save you all sometime. Seto, Marik, and Bakura are related to Yami and are werewolves while Seth, Mariku, and Akefia are related to Atem and are vampires!" Sapphire said from her seat between Ashley and Crystal on the sofa.

Said guys were shocked that the witch knew, "How the bloody hell did you know? We haven't even told our lovers yet!" Akefia asked, waving a hand to the shocked Joey, Ryou, and Malik..

Sapphire, Ashley, and Crystal giggled before saying in sync, "We know everything about the mythical creatures that live in this city. That is the way of the witch's three!"

Everyone was just confused again and said, "What?"

The three girls fell to the floor like in the animes. Sapphire sighed before sitting back up again.

"Ashley, Crystal, and I know about every werewolf, vampire and other demons that live in this place. We are responsible for their protection and safety."

"Wait! So that means Ashley and Crystal are witches as well?" Duke asked, getting nods from said girls. "Wow."

"So you three have known about Atem and Yami for a while then huh?" Yugi asked.

Sapphire nodded, "Yes. There is a book from my ancestor Tiffany. She wrote about the two and how they, her and Matthew, failed to save them. She was filled with grief and sorrow that she couldn't find the light one until it was too late."

"What do you mean Sapphire?" Seth asked.

Sapphire sighed, "Tiffany never told you all or Atem and Yami, but she had found the light one."

Everyone gasped, "What?!"

Sapphire nodded and looked away. Ashley and Crystal each took her hand while she explained, "Right before Anzu captured Tiffany, she had met a boy by the name of Heba. He was half Egyptian and half Japanese. From the description in the book, he had black star shaped hair that had crimson tips and yellow bangs framing his face and beautiful amethysts colored eyes. She said that he looked like Yami and Atem without the extra bangs and sharp features, but with Atem's skin color.

"The boy possessed the most powerful magic of all, light magic. But unfortunately, he couldn't control them very well and was looking for his dark side or sides to help balance him out. Tiffany helped the boy out and was about to introduce him to Yami and Atem when Anzu took both and killed the boy once they got back to her castle far away. With his last bit of magic he set Tiffany free and helped her escape, so she could help her friends and his two dark halves. The rest you have heard from Yugi."

"Why didn't she tell us sooner?! Why?!" Marik asked, furious that their old friend never told them.

Sapphire sighed and was about to say something when Matthew appeared out of nowhere. Everyone jumped as he explained "She had told my reincarnation about it, and both agreed not to tell them. It would just make them feel awful and give up hope of ever being free. It was for the best, beside we knew Heba would be reborn and he has."

Everyone was stumped. "And who or where is he?" Joey asked.

Yugi nodded, "Yeah, where is this Heba and how can we find him?"

Matthew smiled, "We are ready have. He is right in front of us."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Tristan asked.

"Think about it. What does Heba mean?" Sapphire asked the confused group.

"Well…" Yugi started while he was thinking, "My grandpa told me that Heba means game in Egyptian."

"Right and what else also means game in another language?"

Yugi thought for a moment before realization hit him like a ton of bricks and he point to himself.

"Yugi means game in Japanese. I'm Heba aren't I?" he asked, looking directly at Sapphire.

Sapphire smiled, "That is correct Little Light. You are the one that is to help Yami and Atem and set them free. You are a Light Sorcerer, Yugi."

Yugi's jaw dropped, along with everyone else. "A light sorcerer?" he asked and got a nod from the witches and wizard. "But how? No one in my family has magic!"

"Well that's not all true now. We Muto's had magic for a while now."

Everyone looked around to see the source of the voice until a puff of purple smoke appeared out of nowhere and Solomon was standing there in front of everyone. "Grandpa? What? How?" Yugi asked dumbfounded. "What the hell!"

Solomon laughed at his grandson's expense, "Well I guess I should have told you sooner, but you didn't show any signs of being what you were, so I didn't tell you."

Matthew bowed to him, "Master Solomon. It's good to see you again."

Solomon chuckled, "You can just call me Grandpa or Solomon. We are not in front of the council so either is fine."

"Council?" everyone asked, well the humans asked.

Solomon nodded, "Yes, there is a council that checks on everybody in the magical world. They make sure nothing bad happens and that the humans don't find out. But it seems that we have a small problem with that," he said as he looked at Tristan, Duke, Ryou, Malik, Joey, and Tea. They gulped and waited for anything to happen.

Solomon chuckled, "Don't worry. There is nothing to worry about. As long as you don't mention to other humans, then you all should be fine and don't have to worry about anything." Everyone gave a sigh of relief and relaxed again.

Yugi sat back in his chair and asked, "Grandpa, have you known about this too? About me being the reincarnation of a great light sorcerer and about Atem and Yami?"

Solomon sighed, "Yes, I have. Even your parents knew too. There was a prophecy written a long time ago saying that the light sorcerer would come back and save the world from a great evil with the help of his two dark lovers. They claimed that the light sorcerer that helped Tiffany was the one destined to lead all the magical creatures into age of peace and balance with the two dark ones. But when Anzu got on her hands on him and killed him that hoped had died among the different creatures, but the wizarding community. We have longed believed that you are the one to lead us Yugi and the one to save those two from the darkness."

Yugi was shocked, he was supposed to help not only Yami and Atem, but to lead a world of mythical and magical creatures to peace too! This was way too much for a normal teenager, but then again he was not. All this became too much for Yugi and he rushed out of the house.

"Yugi!" Sapphire yelled as she tried to rush after him, but was stopped by Matthew. "Matthew?"

Matthew just shook his head. "He must figure this out on his own first and accept who he is before we can help him."

Sapphire nodded and looked at the stairs that Yugi just took. "I hope you will be okay, my friend."

* * *

Yugi ran and ran, not really paying any attention to where he was going until he found himself outside of the gate of Yami and Atem's house. He took hold of the rusted bars and looked at the house as he thought about what had just happened._**So I am the light they need, but I'm so much more. I am a light sorcerer and a savior to the creatures of this world too. (sighs) This is too much for one person. I have to focus on one thing right now, and that is to help Yami and Atem!**_ He took in a deep breath and walked into the yard and up to the door. He knocked and yelled, "Yami! Atem! I'm back!" before walking inside.

He looked into the living room and didn't find them there or in the study, so he walked upstairs and to the door on the right. He knocked and asked, "Yami? Atem? Are you guys in there?" He placed his ear on the door and listen carefully. He didn't hear anything at first, until the sound of footsteps could be heard.

He stood up straight as the door opened up and showed Atem standing there in his shorts and ripped up tank top, "Little One, you came back."

Yugi nodded with a smile, "I told you I would." He walked in and saw Yami was nowhere to be seen. "Where is Yami?"

Atem sighed, "He is running around in the basement. He just needed to let off some steam after you left. I think getting a whiff of the air made him a bit stir crazy." He pulled Yugi over to the bed and the two sat down, facing each other. "So it might be a while longer before you see him."

Yugi nodded and started to talk to Atem about random stuff like games and food. Soon Yami came back into the room in his wolf form and pounced onto Yugi, giving him licks and happy yips. "I'm happy to see you too, Yami," the little one chuckled until Yami stopped and changed back.

"Enjoyed your run love?" Atem asked as he laid on his side.

Yami huffed, "No, it's not the same. I need to get out of here!"

"Don't worry Yami. Soon you'll be out and running like there is no tomorrow!" Yugi said as he patted Yami's back. They continued to talk until it was dark. Yugi looked at his phone and saw it was 7:30. "Hey guys what time do you guys get out?" he asked.

Atem sighed as he walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out some clothes for him and Yami. "Whenever we can turn the doorknob. It's usually about 8."

Yami jumped off the bed and grabbed his clothes from Atem before rushing to the bathroom. Atem sighed while Yugi chuckled, "I take it he wants to get out of here soon."

"You have no idea how bad he wants out."

"Atem! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE NOW!" Yami yelled from the bathroom.

Atem smirked at the confused and embarrassed look on Yugi's face. "He wants us to shower together so we can get out faster. We might be awhile though if you catch my drift." He winked at Yugi before rushing down to the bathroom.

Yugi blushed so hard he could have fainted, "Those two are going to be the death of me or just embarrass me to death." He sighed and waited downstairs for the two.

* * *

By 8: 50 the sun was down and the sky was a dark. The streets were filled with adults and children all going to parties or trick-or-treating, except for one boy. Yugi was still sitting in the living room, waiting for his new friends to come down. He decided to lie down on the couch and think what his grandpa had said. _**I am a light sorcerer who is supposed to not only save these two, but also lead the creatures of the night to peace. How the hell am I supposed to do that!**_ he thought, not noticing the two people in front of him until the two kissed him on the cheeks.

He blushed and the two laughed, "Oh Little One, you are just so cute when you're thinking," Yami said as he sat next Yugi. Atem sat next to him as well and placed an arm around him and asked, "What are you thinking about, Aibou?"

Yugi blushed worsen, but cleared his throat and said, "Well when I was with my friends, I found out something interesting about me."

"And what is that?" Yami asked.

Yugi sighed, _**Maybe I should tell them about earlier. I don't want to lie to them about it, especially if I am their light one.**_ He took in a deep breath and told the two about earlier. "I found out that Sapphire's ancestor, Tiffany had found your light one along time ago." He closed his eyes and waited for something, anything to let him know they were mad. But nothing happened. He opened his eyes and looked at the two.

They were shocked, their friend had found their light one and she never told them. "Why? Why didn't she tell us?!" Yami yelled, jumping off of the sofa.

Yugi fell back and hit Atem in the process. He looked back, a bit scared to see how he was handling it, but was shocked that he was so calm, but sad looking. "Atem?"

"I can't believe she found him and never told us. Why?" he said.

Yugi sighed and was about to when, "She wanted to, but she was afraid you guys would lose hope and just except this awful faith." They looked to the window and saw Sapphire standing there with Matthew and the rest of the gang. "Hey Yugi."

Yugi rushed to the window, "What are you guys doing here?" he asked.

"Joey wanted to meet these guys and Seto has their supplies for the next year," Sapphire said pointing to the boxes that Marik, Bakura, Akefia, and Mariku were putting on the pouch.

Yugi nodded and looked at the two. "Do you guys want to meet my friends?" he asked.

Yami growled and sat back down. Atem sighed and asked, "Can you tell us more? Why didn't she tell us as soon as she could?"

Sapphire sighed and laid her hand on the glass. "She had met him before Anzu capture her and sealed you two away. Anzu found out about your light one and how he needed you two to complete him, so she killed him before he could do anything."

"What?!" both Atem and Yami said.

"He's dead? We can't be freed?" Yami said, the tear welling in his eyes. Atem and Yugi rushed to his side and held him closer as he cried.

"That's not true though. You can still be freed my friends," Matthew said.

"How? How the hell are we going to be freed?!" Yami asked.

"I'm going to!" Yugi said with determination stamped onto his face. "I will save you! I will get you out of here!"

Atem and Yami gave him a confused look before looking at each other. "How?"

Sapphire chuckled, "I'm surprised you guys haven't thought about reincarnation. He might be the light you guys are missing just reborn."

Atem looked at Yugi, "Little One?" Yugi smiled as he explained everything that happened that morning. "So you are our light and the great Light Sorcerer."

Yugi nodded, "Yeah. But I don't have the magic like Sapphire."

"Don't worry Little Light. They will come, just patient. As for you two, you might want to brush up on your gentleman's manners. If anything bad happens to Yugi, I will personally make your immoral life a living hell!" Sapphire said glaring at the two. They gulped and slide in the couch.

"You're right Aibou. She is scary," Yami said.

Yugi chuckled, "I told you two. She is very protective of me and will do anything to make the people who hurt me pay. I think it must be from what happened in the past."

"Can we please get this shit in and go! We have a party to trash…I mean to have fun at," Marik said, correcting himself after the evil glare Seto sent him. Everyone agreed and Yugi opened the door. They got all the things set down in the basement and everyone was waiting for the two trapped creatures to come out.

Yugi smiled as he watched his darker halves come out of the house. Atem slowly walked out carefully to make sure he could come out, when he was out he smiled and looked to Yami, who got this look in his eye. "Uh…Yami" Atem asked.

Yami gave a toothy grin before changing into his wolf form and pounced onto Atem, licking his face. "Yami! Down!"

Yugi laughed as he helped Yami off and Atem off the ground, "Are you…okay?' he asked between laughs.

Atem huffed, "Yeah I'll be fine." He glared at Yami, "Why don't you go and run for a bit. I know you're dying to."

Yami nodded before he lowered down and motioned to Yugi to get on. "You want me to get on?" Yugi asked, getting a nodded from the wolf. "Okay." He carefully got on and waited for Yami to go.

Atem quickly grabbed onto Yami's ear and whisper to him, "Please be careful. We don't want to lose him or hurt him. Got it?" Yami nodded. "Okay. Have fun Yugi and hold on tight. It's about to be a bumpy ride." He smirk, making Yugi confused at first until Yami quickly got up and rushed around the house to the backyard where the entrance of the forest was.

Yami ran and ran as fast as he could, Yugi was barely hanging on. "Yami! Slow down!" Yami heard that and slowed down to a decent speed. Yugi was able to get his balance and smiled as he enjoyed the rest of the run. "This is so cool!"

Yami gave a wolfy smile as he slowed down as he got closer to a lake. Yugi gasped as he saw it, the water was crystal clear and reflected the stars just perfect. The moon was full and the sky was clear. "Yami, this is so beautiful." Yami walked closer to the water's edge.

"**I'm glad you like it Aibou,**" Yami said as he sat by the edge

Yugi blushed and got off as Yami stopped. He looked up at the sky and smiled as Yami howled at it. "Yami? Why do you howl?" he asked as soon as Yami was finished.

"**Because of the legend about the two lovers. The man was a wolf and was killed by a hunter. The woman, his lover, begged her mother, the goddess Athena, to save the man she loved. She did and turned him into a star and turned her daughter into the moon. It's a sad, but beautiful story,**" Yami explained, "**I'll tell you the story another day, Yugi.**" **(A/N: Please read my friend's story about this. It's called 'Why the Wolves Howl Towards the Moon'. Her pen name is YamixYugi-Sasunaru-yaoi-lover. Her stories are awesome, especially this one!)**

Yugi nodded and sat down next to Yami. He got closer and stared at the water. Yami looked over to him, Yugi looked beautiful to him. The moon and stars made his eyes shine brightly, and his pale skin glowed with an unearthly glow. Yami changed back and carefully put an arm around Yugi. When Yugi didn't pull away (just blushed), he pulled him closer so Yugi could lay his head on his shoulder.

They stayed like that for a while until the sound of rumbling was heard. Yami pulled Yugi flushed against him and growled, "Who goes there?! Show your self!"

"Came down Yami. It's only me," Atem said as he stepped out of the bushes. "Hey Yugi. I hope Yami is treating you well."

Yugi nodded and patted the spot next to him. "Come join us Atem. It's gorgeous out tonight!" he said as he took Atem's hand and gently pulled him down. Atem smiled and sat down next to him, placing his arm around Yugi's shoulders. Yugi blushed and just looked back out at the water.

They stayed like that until the sounds of other night creatures were heard. Both Atem and Yami stood up before pulling up Yugi. Yugi gave both a questioning look, "Um, guys? What's going on?"

"Well there is a party going on at the Kaiba mansion. So we wanted to go, and we know you wanted to," Atem said sticking his arm out.

"Yugi, will you go with us to the party?" Yami asked also sticking out his arm.

Yugi smiled and nodded before taking both arms and the three walked through and out of the forest and straight to the Kaiba mansion.

* * *

They had gotten to the gate when they could hear the soft pounding of the music. They were let in and rushed up to the door, where the door was open and there stood Joey dressed in a dog costume (A/N: the same one Duke made him wear in the show). "Hey Guys! You made it!" Joey said as he pulled Yugi into his arms.

Yugi laughed, "Joey! Let's go." Joey let go and Yugi asked, "Did you bring my costume Joey?"

Joey gave one of his famous goofy grins and said, "Of course! It's upstairs, I'll take you up."

Yugi nodded, "Okay. Will you two be okay without me?"

They nodded before Atem said, "Yugi, we have been to our cousins' parties before. We will be fine." They each gave a kiss on Yugi's cheek, making him blush before he ran upstairs with Joey.

"We should look for our cousins," Yami said and started to pull Atem threw the crowds of people there. Most of the people here were from the local high school and college. Seto and Seth thought this would be a good idea and way for Yami and Atem to find their light. So far it didn't work, but they kept at it.

They eventually found the two and their other friends: Bakura, Akefia, Mariku, and Marik, in the backyard. "Hey cousins! Great party this year," Yami said as he hugged Seto.

Seto just shrugged with Seth, "Whatever. Have you seen Joey?"

"Yeah, where is that shorty of yours?" Bakura asked looking around.

Atem glared at him, "His name is Yugi. He and Joey went upstairs to help Yugi with his costume." Everyone nodded and talked until they heard Joey yelling at them.

"Hey guys! Come and check Yugi out!"

Everyone looked at each other before walking over to the two. When they got there, Atem's and Yami's jaws dropped. Yugi smiled shyly as everyone looked at him. He was wearing white shorts, white tank top that showed off his stomach, white sandals, gold arm cuffs, and white tails and ears that were tipped in red. "What do you think?" he asked.

"And what are you supposed to be?" Marik asked.

Yugi giggled at the looks on Atem's and Yami's faces before he said, "I'm a white wolf."

Yami smiled and placed his arms around Yugi, "You look were beautiful, Little One."

Yugi blushed, "Thank you Yami." He eeped when he felt a tail curl around his leg. "Yami," Yugi whined softy so only Yami could hear. Yugi noticed that the ears were also out. "Yami?"

"Well it is a costume party, so I can walk out with the ears and tail and Atem can have his fangs out as well," he said and pulled Atem's lip up to show the fangs that slowly lengthened. Yugi nodded and talked with Atem, Yami, Joey, Seto, Seth, Bakura, Akefia, Mariku, and Marik until the rest of Yugi's friends appeared.

Sapphire rushed over and hugged her friends, "Hey everybody!" she said with a big smile.

"So what's got you so happy?" Joey asked.

"Because it is HALLOWEEN! I love this time of year! I can wear my normal witch's outfit and not be stared at!" the young witch said as she posed in her outfit, a blue and purple dress with black high heel shoes and black stocking that had a spider web pattern. On top of her curly brown and blue hair was a black and blue witch's hat.

"Sapphire! You look great!" Yugi said.

Sapphire smile grew as she thanked him then did a couple of spins. Atem and Yami felt a twig of sadness as they thought about their old friend. "You look just like you ancestor Sapphire," Yami said. Atem nodded his agreement.

Tea huffed, "Please, I look way better." She was wearing the sluty nurse costume, but it didn't make her any bit sexy. "What do you think Atem and Yami?"

The two just growled and pulled Yugi away, leaving behind a confused Tea. Sapphire smirked, "They won't fall for you Tea. Not after what your ancestor has done to them. Anzu caused them nothing but misery. If I were you, I'd stay away." Matthew took her hand and the two headed for the dance floor.

Tea glared at the girl, _**We shall see. They will be mine.**_

* * *

Atem and Yami pulled Yugi to the middle of the dance floor. Yugi shook his head and tried to get away, but Atem and Yami caught him in between. "I can't dance!" he yelled as best he could over the music.

"So what? We are here to have fun Yugi. Please?" Yami begged, giving him his puppy eyes.

Yugi caved in and nodded his head. The DJ typed in something and soon the music changed.

Yugi smiled as he recognized the song. "Oh, I love this song!" he said.

"What is it?!" Atem asked.

"It's called Angel of Darkness by Alex C! This sound like a trance remix version!" he yelled back and started to slowly dance the music.

The song ended and Joey pulled him away and up on stage. "Joey! What are you doing?!"

Joey gave a wicked smirk as he fist bump with Ashley and turned on the karaoke machine. He picked out the song before Ashley rushed up on stage with both Atem and Yami and handed a microphone to Yugi. "Enjoy singing 'Three' by Britney Spears!" Ashley said as she rushed off the stage. The music started buy Yugi didn't do anything. Atem and Yami looked at each other before silently agreeing and Atem started off.

Atem: _One, two, three,_

_Not only you and me._

_Got 180 degrees and I'm caught inbetween._

_Countin' one, two, three..._

_Peter, Paul and Mary._

_Getting down with 3P, everybody loves... Uh!_

_Countin'..._

Yami: _One, two..._

_One, one, one, one, two, three..._

_Countin' one, two..._

_Countin' one, one, two, three..._

Yugi smiled as the two help him out and started to sing. He swung his hips to the beep as he sang to each boy.

Yugi: _Babe, pick a night_

_To come out and play._

_If it's alright,_

_What do you say?_

_Merrier the more,_

_Triple fun that way,_

_Twister on the floor._

_What do you say?_

_Are you in?_

_Living in sin is the new thing, yeah..._

_Are you in?_

_I am counting..._

Atem and Yami smirked as they joined in, holding their lover in a tight embrace.

All Three: _One, two, three,_

_Not only you and me._

_Got 180 degrees and I'm caught inbetween._

_Countin' one, two, three..._

_Peter, Paul and Mary._

_Getting down with 3P, everybody loves... Uh!_

_Countin' one, two, three,_

_Not only you and me. _

_Got 180 degrees and I'm caught inbetween._

_Countin' one, two, three..._

_Peter, Paul and Mary._

_Getting down with 3P, everybody loves... Uh!_

Yugi: _Three is a charm,_

_Two is not the same._

_I don't see them harm,_

_So are you game?_

_Let's make a team,_

_Make 'em say my name_

_Loving the extreme._

_Now, are you game?_

_Are you in?_

_Living in sin is the new thing, yeah..._

_Are you in?_

_I am counting..._

All three: _One, two, three,_

_Not only you and me._

_Got 180 degrees and I'm caught inbetween._

_Countin' one, two, three..._

_Peter, Paul and Mary._

_Getting down with 3P, everybody loves... Uh!_

_Countin' one, two, three,_

_Not only you and me._

_Got 180 degrees and I'm caught inbetween._

_Countin' one, two, three..._

_Peter, Paul and Mary._

_Getting down with 3P, everybody loves... Uh!_

Yugi: _What we do is innocent,_

_Just for fun and nothing meant._

_If you don't like the company,_

_Let's just do it you and me (You and me...)._

_You and me (You and me...),_

_Or three (Or three... or three...),_

_Or four on the floor._

All Three: _One, two, three,_

_Not only you and me._

_Got 180 degrees and I'm caught inbetween._

_Countin' one, two, three..._

_Peter, Paul and Mary._

_Getting down with 3P, everybody loves... Uh!_

_Countin' one, two, three,_

_Not only you and me._

_Got 180 degrees and I'm caught inbetween._

_Countin' one, two, three..._

_Peter, Paul and Mary._

_Getting down with 3P, everybody loves... Uh!_

The crowd screamed for another. Atem and Yami bowed while Yugi blushed and did half a bow. Joey and Ashley were laughing but clapping as well. Yugi looked at the two with a half-hearted glare before dragging his darks off the stage.

* * *

They dance and had fun with their friends until 2 when the Kaiba lovers told everyone to leave. Yugi rushed back upstairs and changed back into his street closed, leaving Atem and Yami with their cousins and friends.

"That was a great party guys," Yami said.

"Yeah, I need that," Atem said.

Seth and Seto just nodded and walked out, carrying a sleepy puppy upstairs.

Tea walked over to them and gave a friendly smile, "I hope we can be friends. I'm sorry if I was rude earlier."

Atem glared at the girl, "I rather not."

Yami gave her the same glare, "Ditto. You may not have your ancestor's powers, but you do anything to our little one and you will regret it."

Tea stepped back just as Yugi walked back in, "Hey guys. You two ready to go? We still have some time left." The two nodded and walked over to the door. Atem gave one last look at Tea, silently threatening her, before walking out with both arms around his lovers. Tea gulped a bit before taking a deep breath and rushing out to her car and headed home for the night.

The three walked back to the lake and watched the moon and stars shine. "Do you guys come here every year?" Yugi asked.

Atem nodded, "Yeah, it's just our way to calm down after partying like that." Yugi nodded and laid his head against Atem's shoulders while Yami laid his arm and head against Yugi.

Yugi blushed a bit, but smiled never the less. _**I can't believe I have these two gorgeous guys to myself. I know that this is a bit selfish of me, but when has anybody shown me a bit of interest? Can't think any, wait none! I feel complete with them, but I just don't love them like they need or want.**_

Yugi sighed and get a bit more comfortable. Atem and Yami smiled and carefully kissed the top of his head. "Little One?" Yami asked.

Yugi hummed, his eyes started to close as he felt warm and tired. "Yugi, we really had fun tonight. You really made this year special. Thank you, Aibou." Atem laid a gentle kiss to his forehead while Yami kissed his cheek.

Yugi smiled as he slowly fell asleep. He cuddled up closer to Atem and was asleep when the sound of growling was heard. Yami and Atem turned around as the growling increased and wolves started to come out of the brush. Yami changed and growled back, "**Leave this place now! This belongs to us!**"

Yugi woke and looked at the wolves as one stood in front of Yami, the leader apparently as he spoke, "**Not anymore Yami. We want this land and we will take it by force!**"

Atem pulled Yugi closer as he spoke, "Atem? What's going on?"

Atem let his fangs lengthened as he spoke, "This is a group of werewolves that have been trying to claim our land for years. But so far they haven't been able to."

"**And I'll be damned if they do!**" Yami growled. "**Now get off our land!**"

The leader just laughed, "**I don't think so!**"

One of the lackeys looked at Yugi and liked his muzzle, "**Hey boss, look at the little one. He might be a good fuck for later, don't you think?**"

Yugi gulped as the leader laughed, "**Yes, he would. He's very cute and fuckable and weak looking. Just my type.**"

Yami and Atem growled, "Leave him out of this!" Atem yelled before he let his full vampire being out. He grew a giant pair of leathery bat wings, fangs lengthen to their fullest extent, and claws grew out of his fingers. He hissed and stood in front of Yugi.

Yugi gasped as he took in the appearances of his other halves, it scared him a bit, but he knew that the men he cared for were still there and were just doing this to protect him. _**Oh I wished I had my powers to help them!**_

The leader growled as his pack circled the three before he rushed forward and fought against Yami. The others circled Atem and Yugi before each one jumped at them. Atem screeched and punched, pushed, and clawed at each one that came towards Yugi.

Yami dodged each swipe of the leader's paw and managed to get a few hits in. The leader growled as he jumped and bite down on Yami's neck. Yami jumped onto his hind legs and smashed his back onto the ground, successfully knocking off the leader. He quickly got up and tried to bite down on the leader's neck, but the leader moved and tried to bite off Yami's face.

Atem clawed down another wolf, successfully cutting it's neck and killed it. The other's growled and all pounced onto Atem. He fell to the ground and tried to get them off, but one bite him on the leg. He howled in pain as another bite down, successfully pinning him down. Those who weren't, turned to Yugi.

Yami heard the cry of pain and looked to see Atem on the ground. "Atem!" he yelled as he tried to rush over and help his lover, but the leader wasn't done with him yet. While Yami was distracted by his lover, the leader pounced on him and bite and clawed him. Yami fell to the ground in pain and was pinned down by the leader when he placed his paw on his neck.

"I win Yami!" the leader said and howled.

Yugi looked up and saw that now both Atem and Yami were down on the ground, pinned by the werewolves and he was circled by them. "No! Atem! Yami!"

They groaned and yelled, "Yugi! Run! Get out of here!"

The leader just laughed, "Yeah right. We have him surrounded Yami. There is nothing you or Atem can do!" The wolves around him moved closer towards him. "Don't worry boys, I'll make sure it's very painful when I fuck him. Wahahaha!"

Atem and Yami tried to get up but more wolves appeared and held them down. Yugi looked around and saw no way out. _**I got to help them! But how? Damn it!**_

Atem managed to get an arm free and started to hit at one of the wolves, but they caught it in their teeth and broke the bones, making him scream in pain. The leader laughed even hard, almost like a mad scientist, "Maybe I should kill the vampire first before I take the boy. Let you suffer before I kill you, Yami. Doesn't that sound like fun?"

"Leave them alone! It's me you want kill me and let them go!" Yami yelled as he heard another break from Atem's arm.

The leader just shook his head, "I don't think so. Boys! Let's have some fun tonight!" he said before laughing, which the others joined in.

Yugi watch in tears as the two he come to care for tortured and hurt while he was helpless to do anything. He closed his and prayed _**I must help them! They are my dark sides, I can't live without them! Oh I wish I had my powers! Please help me, please help me save the men I care about, please!**_ Soon he felt a warmth growing inside of him. _**What is this? It fells safe and familiar. Could it be?**_

A voice chuckled, **Why yes it is Yugi. These are your powers.**

_**Who is that?**_ he asked.

**My name is Heba. Your past life, but we have no time to talk. Atem and Yami need your help!**

_**But how can I help? I don't have any powers and I don't know what to do!**_

Heba appeared before him and held out his hand, **Then let me help you. Take my hand and we will be come one again.** Yugi breathed a breath of confidence and took hold of Heba's hand and light flooded the place.

"**What the hell? Where is that light coming from?**" the leader asked.

One of the wolves near Yugi yelled, "**It's coming from the kid!**"

"I am no kid! I am a light sorcerer!" Yugi said as light magic filled his being. He opened his eyes, nothing was there but white. "I won't let you get away with hurting my dark sides!"

The leader growled and put more pressure on Yami's throat, "**Yeah and what are you going to do to stop us?**"

Yugi smirked and brought his hand up and summoned a ball of light energy. It grew to the size of a basketball and he tossed it at the groups of wolves pinning Atem down. The wolves were knocked of and ran off. Atem felt the light heal him and he stood back up before jumping back to Yugi's side.

"**What the hell?!**" the leader gawked before he growled at the other wolves there, "**Don't just stand there! Attack!**" The rest of the wolves charged forward and tried to jump onto the two but a wall of light repealed their attack back at them.

Yugi hands started to glow as small disc formed and his eyes narrowed. The wolves got back up and started to rush for them again, but Yugi was ready this time. He rushed forward and hit each wolf with a light disc, successfully knocking them back into the wood where they ran off as well. Soon only the leader was standing.

"Now we could do this the easy way," Yugi said as he motioned to the forest, "Or we could do this the hard way!" and summoned a ball of light energy.

The leader growled, "**I will not fall to the likes of you!**" and charged towards Yugi. Yugi launched the ball of energy, hitting the wolf dead center. The leader fell for a moment before rising back and continued with the attack.

Yugi tried to summon another light ball, but it was too late. The leader jumped, ready to make the kill. Yugi braced for the impact, but it never came. He opened his eyes and saw Atem standing in front of him. He took the bite for him.

Atem had his claws sunk into the leader's neck and chest before he pushed him back. "You do not hurt him!" Atem growled and stood ready for another attack.

The wolf slowly got up, "**I will not lose to you! I am stronger than you!**"

"**No you're not.**" Everyone turned to see Yami standing weakly on his paws. He growled and charged at the other. The other tried to move, but the pain in his chest and neck stopped him. Yami jumped on top of him and clamped his teeth on the leader's neck before he used all his strength to break it. The leader fell limp in his grasp, dead now thanks to Yami.

Yami dropped the body and rushed over to Atem and Yugi, "**Are you two okay?**"

Atem nodded, "Yeah, thanks to Yugi and his light."

Yugi nodded and laid his hand Yami's head. Yami felt the light heal him in a instant and changed back to his human form. "Thank you so much, Yugi. You saved us."

Yugi smiled, "It was nothing."

"Nothing! Yugi you just unlocked your powers and kick ass and say it was nothing! That wasn't nothing Little One," Atem said before he pulled Yugi into hug with Yami. "You save us and our home Little One."

They let go and Yugi smiled, "Well I couldn't let them hurt you two now could I?" Atem and Yami shook their heads. Yugi yawned, "Guess I'm finally getting tired now. I…"he fell backwards as the magic faded away. Atem and Yami caught him and held him close.

Atem placed his arms around Yugi's shoulder and under Yugi's knees and picked him up bridal style. Yami made sure Yugi was fast asleep before the two walked out of the forest and to Yugi's home.

* * *

They were able to find it and knocked on the door. It was opened by an old man that looked like a bit like Yugi. "Can I help you two?" He notice Yugi and smiled, "I take it he either party himself out or his powers finally appeared since you two are around."

Atem gasped while Yami just nodded, "You must be Master Solomon Muto. I heard things about you from my cousin Seto Kaiba."

Solomon nodded, "Yes and you two are the trapped couple who has my grandson's interest."

Atem nodded, "We are. Yugi finally got his powers and fell asleep after using them to save us from a pack of wolves."

Solomon's eyes widen, "Really?" the two nodded, "Well I be! My grandson is a lot stronger than I thought!" he gave a hearty laugh.

Yugi opened his eyes and glared at his grandpa, "I'm trying to sleep here!"

Everyone looked down and apologized as he fell back to sleep. Solomon helped the two up to Yugi's room, where Atem laid him down and both gave a kiss on his forehead before walking to the doorway. They looked at him with sad eyes and walked out the room, gently closing the door behind them.

Solomon gave them a smile and said, "Don't worry boys. You'll see him soon."

Atem sighed, "But that might be until next year." He pulled Yami close and hold him, "He didn't say that he loved us and I can still feel the curse on us. We won't be able to see him again until next year."

Solomon shook his head, the smile never going away, "Listen here boys, you will see him tomorrow. I'll make sure he goes back and maybe bring something to eat as well, hmm?"

Both were confused, "How Master Muto?"

Solomon smiled brightly at the two, a laugh could be heard in his voice, "First call me Grandpa. Secondly, Matthew and Sapphire told me what happened last night, and the fact that Yugi is indeed the light sorcerer, I think he can get back in anytime he wants to!"

Both boys brightened up, "So that means Yugi can see us anytime?"

Solomon nodded, "Yes, but know that he does have school and chores to do, but once he is done then he can be with you two." The boys smiled as they hugged the old man. Solomon chuckled as he hugged them back and wished them a good night showing them the door.

The two started to walk when they notice the sky had started to brighten. They ran as fast as they could and got in the door just as the sun was rising. The door slammed and locked as the two laid on the floor panting, smiles on their faces never leaving.

Once they got the hot air back into their lungs, they went upstairs and got ready to sleep. After a night like that they and their light could use good day's rest.

* * *

Yugi finally woke up and looked to see his clock said 3 in the afternoon. He sighed and got out of bed when there was a knock at the door. He said to come in and he Grandpa walked in with a tray of food and a golden box. "I see you are finally awake."

Yugi nodded, but sighed, "Yeah I'm awake, but I wish I was with Atem and Yami."

"Well you can go see them after you have eaten and showered, but you need to be back home soon so you can do your homework."

Yugi gave his grandfather a questioning look, "But Grandpa, it's the day after Halloween. They and nobody else can get in."

Solomon nodded, "Yes I know. On Hallows eve night many people pass through this night and this night a lone. But Yugi you were able to open the door the night before Halloween."

Yugi blinked as he thought about it. He gasped as he realized what that meant, "It means I am their light and I can go in anytime I want! I don't have to wait until next year to see them!" He jumped out of bed and hugged his grandpa.

Solomon laughed, "Yes, but that doesn't mean you can slack off school, homework, and chores. As soon as you are finish with those you can go see them."

Yugi nodded and took the food, but notice the box again, "Grandpa, what is that golden box?"

Solomon gave a gentle smile as he hand the box over to Yugi, "This had belonged to Atem when he was a pharaoh. The council had found it and deem it worth to return it to him. Right now it is in pieces, but I figure with you love of puzzles and game you could help him put this back together again."

Yugi looked at the golden box carefully as he nodded his head and open the box. Inside were golden pieces to the puzzle. "What is it?"

Solomon shrugged, "I don't know, but I know Atem will. Now eat your food then shower before you rush off to your boyfriends' house."

Yugi blushed several reds and yelled, "Grandpa!" and hide his face in the box as the old man laughed and walked out of the room. He pulled his face and looked back at he pieces, "I can't wait to get started. And I get to do this with Atem and Yami!" He smiled as he ate his food before rushing out of his room and took a quick shower.

* * *

Atem and Yami were relaxing in the living room when the door was knocked before someone let themselves and yelled, "Atem! Yami!" The two smiled as they rushed to Yugi's side.

"Hey Little one!"

Yugi giggled at the two and walked into the living room with them, "Ate I got you something."

Atem tilted head to the side, "And what is that?" Yugi pulled out the golden box and Atem gasped.

Yugi handed it him and said, "Grandpa said that this belong to you. The council wants you to have it again."

Atem smiled as he took back the box and hugged it, "I have seen this thing in over three millenniums."

"What is it?" Yami asked.

"This is called the Millennium Puzzle. I used this when I was Pharaoh. It's very helpful sometimes, but it does have a connection to the shadow and the Shadow Realm," Atem said as he open the box and pulled some of the pieces.

"What is it supposed to be Atem?" Yugi asked.

"It's supposed to be an inverted pyramid with the eye of Horus."

"I think I remember that bastard magician who abused me talk about the Shadow Realm," Yami said as he picked up a couple pieces as well.

"What is the Shadow Realm?" Yugi asked as he too picked up a few pieces and tried to put them together.

Atem notice one of the pieces Yami and one of the pieces Yugi had would go together and pointed that out. "Yami, that piece and the piece in Yugi's hand go together and the Shadow Realm is a place you never want go," he said as the two put their pieces together. The three worked together as they piece the puzzle back and Atem told them about the Shadow Realm.

"It is filled with dark shadow monster, but some are actually gentle and some are mean and nasty. In the Shadow Realm, you can play a shadow game, but if you lose, you lose your mind and soul to the darkness."

He continued on about the shadow games and how they played it back in ancient Egypt and other memories of his life then. He told them about his friends and council and life of a Pharaoh. Yugi enjoyed hearing his stories and working on the puzzle with his darker halves.

They were so caught up with this they didn't notice that it was dark by the time it was nine o'clock. They held an almost complete puzzle in their hands at that time, they had just one piece left to put in. Atem pulled it out, the piece had the eye of Horus, and hand it over to Yugi, "Yugi, I want you to put in the last piece."

Yugi shook his head and handed it back over to Atem, "I couldn't. This is your puzzle, you should put in the last piece."

"How about we all put the last piece in?" Yami suggested and the two others agreed,

They all took hold of the piece and placed their other hand on the puzzle and slipped the last piece into place. They all smiled and watched in amazement as the puzzle light up and split into three. The ones in Atem's and Yami's hand were darker than the one Yugi held.

"Atem? What just happened?" Yami asked

Atem shrugged, "I don't know, but I think we are supposed to each have one. So Yami and Yugi keep the ones you are holding on." Yugi nodded and slipped his back into his bag.

"I'll get something to put them on so we can't lose them," he said as he picked up his bag and walked to the door with Atem and Yami.

Yami place a hand on Yugi's shoulder, "Yugi, before you go we want to know something."

Yugi nodded and Atem asked, "Do…do you…love us?"

Yugi blushed, "I like you guys, a lot!" Yami was about to say something but Yugi silenced him with his hand, "But I'm not in love with you two. At least, not yet. I do have feelings for you, but they are not love feelings yet. I would like to take it slow and build on it, if that is okay with you guys?"

Atem and Yami smiled and kissed his cheeks. "We can wait Aibou," Yami said as he hugged the boy.

"We wait over five hundred years, we can wait a little bit longer," Atem said he hugged the boy as well.

Yugi smiled shy as he gave both boys a kiss on the cheek before saying good night and rushing out the door. Atem and Yami looked at each other and for the first time in a long time they had real smiles on. Atem pulled Yami closer and held him as they walked up the stairs to sleep and wait for another day with their precious light, Yugi.

* * *

Sapphire: It…is…finally…done! (falls to the ground)

Ashley: What the hell happened? This is over your normal limit!

Crystal: How long is this?

Sapphire: 45 pages long.

Ashley: and Crystal: Damn!

Sapphire: I know. The sequel with be a separate one shot that I'll post later in the year and yes I know it is not Halloween. I tried to get this done by then, but as you have read it couldn't be done. Please review and read my other stories and I'll see you all next time. Bye-bye!

**(Edited by ~Animefor... A proud beta reader of FF.)**


End file.
